Of Oranges and Limes
by Polaroid Fixation
Summary: He'd bring orange socks next time. Fluff&Lime. But not really.


**A/N:** Just something to post. C: Fluffy clouds and a little squeeze of a lime.

**Disclaimer:** KHR was mine. But then I woke up. -_-

**~Of Oranges and Limes**

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

"What's that?"

"What's what, Kyoya?" Dino distractedly responded, busy typing away on his slick laptop.

"_That_, Herbivore," Hibari growled, impatience and annoyance lacing his voice.

Looking away from the screen of his laptop, Dino traced his student's gaze, finally landing his curious eyes on fluffy, bright orange earmuffs sitting innocently on the table beside him. Dino raised an eyebrow. Looking at his grumpy student, he couldn't help but chuckle at the skylark's expression, nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Earmuffs!" Dino grinned.

Hibari's eye twitched.

"I know that, idiot," he snorted.

"Then what?" Dino replied, turning his whole attention to the prefect after saving what he was doing and shutting down the laptop.

Hibari resisted rolling his eyes. Herbivorous blond idiot... "What is it doing _here_?"

"Oh!" Dino's grin grew much bigger, flashing shiny white teeth to his irritable student. "They're for you!"

_Herbivorous, _color blind, _blond idiot..._ Hibari arched an eyebrow. "Throw them away."

"What? But Kyoya!" Dino whined, standing and picking up the orange earmuffs, "they're a gift from another famiglia. I thought that they would look rather good on you, so I brought it here." Dino flashed another smile.

Hibari raised his other eyebrow before sneering. Only the blond, good-for-nothing Mafia don would think that _orange_ would suit him. Resisting the tempting urge to roll his eyes _again_, he stood up from the expensive leather office chair of the Reception Room, and stalked to the blond on the couch, glaring in angry exasperation. "Throw. Them. Away."

Dino continued, used to the prefect's cold attitude, "I remembered that you were rather sensitive to the cold, and winter's coming soon, so I thought I—" Dino barely dodged a silver tonfa to the head, crouching low under the torso of the pale Japanese before grabbing his whip on the table, quickly loping it around pale arms before the prefect were to escape. Tightening his grip, he lightly pushed the struggling prefect down the sofa, straddling slim thighs. Dino grinned in slight smugness. Thank God Romario was just a few rooms down.

"L-Let go of me, pervert," Hibari stuttered, cursing under his breath when the whip won't come undone. Dino just continued to grin at him from above, enjoying the sight of the squirming Disciplinary Head. Really, his Kyoya is just too cute sometimes.

The blond don leaned down to Hibari's ear, blowing lightly before whispering, "Only for you, Kyoya." Dino licked the shell, sucking lightly on the lobe before trailing open-mouthed kisses down the pale, milky white column of the gasping prefect's neck. Hibari struggled a bit more, gritting out a vengeful and slightly breathless, "Fucking bastard," before shutting his steel-blue eyes, stifling a moan as Dino sucked on an erogenous spot.

Dino paused before he chuckled, his voice turning sultry as he answered the Cloud Guardian, "I don't know about the bastard part, because last time I checked my parents were married and I'm very much legitimate, but I can do several about the fucking." And he dove, lips meeting lips.

Romario, standing outside the Reception Room carrying a cream folder, knew not to interrupt anymore. He just shook his head in exasperated fondness and walked away, particularly sensible to direct Kusakabe and other visitors away from the room.

******X ~**D18❤** oo**

Dino stood up from the couch, careful in his movements as to not awaken his dozing lover. He fetched his coat before covering the naked prefect, tucking the ends under the Disciplinary Head's slender sides for warmth. Hibari mumbled a bit before snuggling more into the cozy coat, fluffy hair plopping to the side as he shifted. Dino chuckled softly before a loving smile touched his lips.

The Mafia don strutted to the other couch, turning on his laptop before he caught sight of the bright earmuffs at the corner of his eye. Sliding a hand through silky hair, Dino picked up the eye-twitching orange earmuffs. He grinned mischievously, twirling the pair with his fingers.

He'd bring orange socks next time.

"Oi, Herbivore," Hibari grumbled from under the coat, blearily opening an eye. "Throw those away. Or I'll bite you—_yawn—_to death," he sleepily mumbled. He turned to face the couch again to nap away.

Dino held a snicker. "Okie," he said, flashing a big thumbs-up at the adorable prefect. Hibari just snorted.

He shut down the just-opened laptop before joining the prefect on the couch. He'll wear an orange t-shirt sometime.

And maybe some pink boxers.

* * *

I'll write a sequel sometime, if you people like this well enough_. Yawn._ Sorry for the shortness. I typed this up at 3 to 4 am, so I'm kind of on the brink of unconsciousness. C:


End file.
